


Late Nights

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, karasuno vs shiratorizawa match, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, yeah i mean balance it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: A super fluffy bit about Iwaizumi and Oikawa going to the Shiratorizawa and Karasuno match (completely inspired by their 26 seconds in episode 5)





	1. Late Nights

**Hajime o((*^▽^*))o**

Received: Are you going to the game tomorrow?

Sent: idk

Sent: but iwa chan

Sent: arent you usually asleep by now

Received: I’m going to sleep soon.

Received: You should too, especially if you’re going to the game.

Sent: i never said i was

Sent: i’m gonna be pissed no matter who wins

Sent: so i don’t see a reason

Sent: are u gonna go?

Received: I might. We could go together if you want.

Sent: i dont wanna drag you along if i go

Sent: im probably not gonna

Received: Let me know if you do.

Received: I’m gonna try to get some sleep. You should too.

Sent: Gn iwa chan!

Sent: sleep well

Received: You too

Oikawa set his phone down. He didn’t bother to say that he wouldn’t be sleeping at all probably. There were a lot of things he didn’t bother to say. He knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t be sleeping either, but he would at least try. He and Iwaizumi were similar that way. Neither of them could sleep when something was even the slightest bit off, and losing to Karasuno definitely threw them both off. They both slept on the way back from the game, but now that they really had time to think of everything, now that they had time for regret, for more than just pure exhaustion, there would be no way they could get to sleep. Iwaizumi would spend all night tossing and turning, and if he did manage to get to sleep, it wouldn’t be restful. Oikawa sighed and reluctantly sat up. He would have been content to just lay with the glow of his phone shining in his face while he texted Iwaizumi all night, but he wanted to let Iwaizumi at least try to sleep. The clock seemed too bright showing that it was past midnight already.

His laptop was even brighter when he started it up. He wrapped his blanket around himself, plugged in his headphones, and slid a disk into the slot. If Iwaizumi were here, he’d say something about how Oikawa shouldn’t watch the match the night after. Then again, if Iwaizumi were here, they would probably have tried to sleep much earlier. He started the recording of the match. About two hours later, the match ended. He watched as he missed the receive. He watched as the ball finally fell. He watched while they took their final bows to the crowd. He saw Iwaizumi lose his composure and cry, something that happened so rarely he could count the number of times it had happened on one hand. He saw as he somehow stayed composed while they were still in the gym. The tape wouldn’t show afterwards when the team played in their own gym one more time. It wouldn’t show when he spoke to them as their captain one last time, or when he and the other third years all thanked the underclassmen for working their hardest, or when he appointed Yahaba captain. Instead, it showed all the Karasuno members and their ecstatic faces. All of them overjoyed at the win.

He sighed and checked the clock. 2:14. He checked his phone for any new messages. There was only one from Hanamaki about a half hour ago.

**Makki**

Received: hey i know iwa probably told you to go to sleep already but i think we all know youre not asleep yet so go to sleep

Sent: its not like iwa chan isn’t awake too

Sent: i’ll try to sleep if it makes you feel any better

He put his phone down and closed his laptop. The bright numbers of his clock hurt his eyes, even after watching his laptop screen for so long. He tried closing his eyes, but he was so tired it felt weird to close them. His phone buzzed with another new message.

**Makki**

Received: good

Received: i told iwa to sleep too but he hasnt said anything

Sent: i could text him but he probably turned off his phone

Received: ok im going to sleep

Sent: gn

Oikawa turned his phone off. He spent another half hour trying to sleep before he gave up. He pulled out his laptop again and restarted the game. This time he picked out everything he could have done differently, maybe to let them win. He winces when he watches himself fall into the chairs. There are bruises all over his back from the fall making it impossible for him to lay on his back. The ride back was especially terrible because every time the bus went over a bump he hit his back against the seat again. Well, it was until Iwaizumi let him rest against his chest. They had to endure teasing from Matsukawa and Hanamaki, but in Oikawa’s mind it was worth it. As the tape drew to an end, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 5:28. He groaned and got out of bed. It made no difference anymore if he tried to get to sleep. He usually got up around 6 anyway. He yawned and shuffled drowsily out of his room to his bathroom. The light only served to further irritate his eyes, but he just squinted and blinked rapidly until he was used to it.

He went to put his contacts in, but decided it wasn’t worth it yet if he didn’t have to do anything for a while. Instead he grabbed his glasses - the ones Iwaizumi _insisted_ didn’t look terrible on him, but he couldn’t see it - and turned around to look at the bruises on his back. They looked worse today, all black and purple lines. He reached around and lightly brushed his fingers over part of one. He hissed in pain. Those were not going to be going away any time soon. He went back to his room after brushing his teeth, figuring that as long as it was this early, he may as well go for a run, even though all of his muscles were sore.  
He left a note for his parents that he had gone out and started on his run. He still had to wear the knee supporter, even for just running. It was better than when he got the original injury and he had to wear it all the time. Running wasn’t his favorite thing, but sometimes it was nice to have something where his mind could truly be blank, without worrying about any other things going on at the moment. He had to cut his run shorter than he would have liked, seeing as his knee started to hurt and the last thing he wanted was to reinjure it. 

He finally decided on whether he would go to the game or not once he got back to his house. It wouldn’t be his favorite thing, but he supposed he could show up, if only to see the faces of the losers. He took a shower and got ready to leave. He tried to put his contacts in but his eyes were so irritated already from crying yesterday and staying up all night that his contacts just made his eyes red and watery. Eventually he gave up trying and just wore his glasses. As he was walking out the door, he had a feeling he was forgetting something, but he couldn't think of it so he just shrugged it off.


	2. And Early Mornings

The game was definitely interesting. Most of the Karasuno players noticeably improved during the course of the game. He just couldn't really get very into it. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't sleep at all last night, or he was still affected by their loss, or-

“So you're here too, eh?”

Oikawa was startled out of his thoughts as Iwaizumi jumped over the seats.

“You left your phone at home. I stopped by to see if you were coming or not, since you weren't answering your phone, but your mom said you'd left without actually saying where you were going,” Iwaizumi said, sitting down with a seat in between them. 

“Sorry I guess I was just forgetful because I'm tired,” Oikawa apologized. 

“It's not a big problem.”

Oikawa stared. “Who are you and what have you done with my Iwa-chan? I just admitted that I'm tired and didn't immediately get lectured?”

Iwaizumi punched his shoulder lightly. “Fuck off, I just figured it wouldn't make much of a difference coming from a guy who didn’t sleep last night either. We can take a nap later, after the game. If you want, you can rest your head on my lap for the rest of the game. It should be over soon anyway, since it’s the fifth set.”

“They’ve played past 25 in two of the four, so it could be a while,” Oikawa pointed out. 

“So is that a no or…?” Iwaizumi asked with a smile.

“That’s an observation followed by an absolute yes,” Oikawa said, laying down and finding that Iwaizumi had sat in the perfect spot for him to only have to lean over and have his head in his lap. He smiled contentedly when Iwaizumi put one hand on his shoulder and started running the fingers of his other hand through his hair. Never before had he been so thankful to sit in the back row. He could lay down and still be able to watch the game without worrying about anyone in front of him blocking his view. The only problem was that his glasses were pushed off center by laying down.

“You know, you look nice in those,” Iwaizumi idly commented, looking pointedly at the match. Oikawa hid his face in his hands to cover up his blush.

“Iwa-chan, you can’t just say that,” he whined. “It’s not fair.”

“Would it be better if I said you look stunning, even though you didn’t even sleep last night and shouldn’t look nearly this beautiful?” Iwaizumi teased with a smile.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined again.

“You’ll miss the game if you keep your face covered like that.”

“It’s not my fault,” Oikawa whined.

“What, so it’s my fault?” Iwaizumi asked with a smile. He nudged at Oikawa’s hands with the hand that was on his shoulder. “Come on you’re here for the game, aren’t you?”

“You’re awfully affectionate today,” Oikawa commented, ignoring Iwaizumi’s comments, as he pulled his hands away from his face.

“What, do you not like it?” Iwaizumi teased.

“Of course I like it, _Hajime_.” Oikawa looked up just in time to watch Iwaizumi’s face turn scarlet while he attempted to look away. “What’s the matter _Hajime_? You can dish it out but you can’t take it?”

“Shut up and watch the game,” Iwaizumi mumbled embarrassedly. Oikawa relents and goes back to watching the rest of the game. There’s only the final set left, but it doesn’t take long before both teams have passed 15. Occasionally they make comments on the plays, but for the most part they just enjoy each other’s company. Even though he was invested in the game, he was really tired and almost fell asleep a few times, especially with Iwaizumi running his fingers through his hair.

“Alright, alright, we’re goin’ home now! Home time!” Oikawa said after the game finally ended, Karasuno being victorious.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Iwaizumi said as he let himself be pushed along. “But are you sure you want to go home?”

Oikawa sped up a little so he could walk next to Iwaizumi. “What do you mean?”

“Well wasn’t there that new movie you wanted to see?”

Oikawa stopped in his tracks and Iwaizumi stopped only a step after. “Iwa-chan,” he started with a smile, “are you asking me on a date?”

Iwaizumi looked away with a blush on his cheeks. “Maybe,” he mumbled, “but only if you say yes.”

Oikawa skipped forward and took Iwaizumi’s hand in his. “You know you don’t have to get so embarrassed about it anymore. We _have_ been dating for a couple of years. You’re allowed to ask me on dates.” Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something, but Oikawa continued before he could. “I’m gonna have to say later on the movie though. Right now, there’s a nap practically calling my name. Hopefully one with you next to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to got this was the literal fluffiest thing I've ever written what is this


End file.
